


Silence Shares My Madness

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Moonlights Shadows [4]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cutting, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV First Person, Rituals, Self-Harm, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: We had made our vows, and I plan to stick to mine until the very end.
Relationships: Morgana Macawber/Magica de Spell
Series: Moonlights Shadows [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663693
Kudos: 2





	Silence Shares My Madness

We were partners in crime.

We never got caught, not even once. Every time I ward them off with my magic, you had a spark in your shiny, golden eyes because you were proud of me. I loved seeing that every time, and I still do whenever I look back on the times we used to have. I miss looking into your eyes in the morning when we woke up. I miss feeling your presence in these now ghost silent hallways I roam around. I miss running my fingers through your onyx and deep purple hair. I miss it when you tell me to stay out of your work room only to come back later with your favorite coffee.

_Hey, do you hear me?_   
_Do you hear me now?_   
_On a midnight, dreary,_

The only things I regret was not telling you "I love you" a million more times, that I did not get to spend more of my time with you, and that I did not save you from such a tragic accident. Months regretting those things can take such a toll on the body and soul. Every day feels like one month after another without you here. For me, months feel like years, and years feel like eternity, and I hate it. No matter what I do, it feels like forever.

I know you would want me to move on once you passed away, but I cannot feel anything for other people. With others, I feel empty and lonely, no place in my heart for any other can fill the hole inside of there that isn't you. Nobody's touch is like yours, theirs are always either too rough or too soft, never the perfect amount like yours did. No one has your laugh, your eyes, they definitely don't have an inch of who and what you are, not even close.

Those regrets, emptiness, and illusions of time, however, will no longer be there as I walk through the hallways. No matter what it takes, even if I have to destroy the very fabric of existence, I will reunite with you. As I said in my wedding vows, death will never do us part, no matter what. There is nobody else that I will stay here for. No one in this realm will miss me either, and I still do not care, if I have you then that is all I care about.

_Stay,_   
_Stay near me,_   
_Stay near me now,_   
_Eleonora, please be here,_

I grab the doorknob and I open the door to your workplace. I breathe in the air and aromas. Even since that November night, it still smells just like you. For several days I have been preparing a ritual, one that is not written in books but rather in our veins, just to get to where you are. As usual, it is so quiet. Anymore quiet and it will drive me into the void of madness. Thankfully, there is no person that will disrupt me at this point in time. No one stays up to or past midnight anyways, so now is perfect.

I sit in the middle of the room, right where I have made the pentagram. I take out the knife made precisely for this ritual. I place it down onto the floor; I start taking my clothes off. There is no need for me to have anything on where I'm going. Besides, they are perfectly good, clean clothing. Why ruin a dress with blood when it can be given to those who need it? Once my dress is off, I throw it to the side as my hair falls over my shoulders. I unclip my bra and toss it where my dress is at.

I pick up the knife once again and bring it to my wrist. I slit it without hesitation. The blood drips down from my arm and into the top part of the pentagram. It starts running down to the tip in almost no time. The candles that I placed at the ends start to light up like magic. I feel the books coming out and swirling around me. My body becomes lower in temperature as goosebumps show up on both my arms and legs. I slit my other wrist and lay both my hands down.

_Elenora, speak,_   
_It grows so quiet on widow's peak,_   
_Don’t hush,_   
_Silence shares my madness,_   
_Eleonora,_

Soon, the blood covers the entirety of this side of the pentagram. The palms of my hands and my fingers are all stained with the red fluid. My head rises up to the ceiling and my vision turns white.

Magica, My Love, we will be together _very_ soon.


End file.
